The Flea Bug-lars
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Chat Noir is on his way to an event at Le Grand Paris when he sees three suspicious men breaking into a well known science lab. He decides to solve the problem on the way to meet up with the love of his life. But during the process of his heroic deed... he accidentally shrinks the men. Those three men now have to try and get his attention so that they can grow up. Requested story


**Note: This story was requested of me by an anonymous person. :) They had the plot in mind and some of the conversation. This was a lot of fun to write and different than my usual plots and writing style. I hope you guys enjoy it. And I am so glad that they were very happy with how it turned out. :)**

Chat Noir looked over the invitation one last time as he stood on a tall building. He had been invited to a dinner party by Mayor Bourgeoise. He was supposed to meet Ladybug there and he couldn't wait to have some alone time with her. No akumas, just him and her. He had spent years waiting for a chance like this one. He pocketed the lavish invite and zipped his pocket shut, patting it with his hand.

"Maybe that bug is rubbing off on me. I might just have some good luck tonight." Chat extended his baton and made his way across the dark city skyline towards _Le Grand Paris_.

Chat bounded across the rooftops and skidded to a stop as he saw some suspicious individuals on the roof of the most famous science building in all of Paris.

"Paws that **for** a moment. What's this? Some cat-nappers purr...haps?" He spun his baton and slammed it into the concrete to lean his arms and chin on it. His ears twitched as he watched the men in black outfits and ski masks surround the door.

One of them placed explosives near the door and he squinted his eyes to try and focus more as another lit the end and they all ducked for cover. He winced as the sound of dynamite echoed off the city walls.

"These bug-lars are easier to spot than the pattern of M'Lady's tight fitted suit. And they're more annoying than a couple of fleas." Chat smirked at his own joke and stood up straight as the men entered the building. "Well, it looks like it's my cue to show these fe...line… gentleman what a real cat can do. Should only take me a meow...ment or two."

Chat Noir extended his baton and leapt across the buildings until he landed on the roof of the science building. He didn't know why they were there. He just knew that they weren't there to study science or do an experiment.

He snuck down the stairs and hid around the corner as he heard their voices below.

"We just gotta steal this high tech data for the boss, right?" One of the men looked over the computer that was against a wall. "Why does he want this anyway?"

"To sell it to the big fish on the black market, what else, Guy? You really aren't that bright, are you?" One of the other burglars scoffed at him and nudged him in the bicep.

"OW! That hurt, Adam!" He frowned and rubbed the spot that had been elbowed into.

Guy sat on a terminal and it lit up beneath his rounded behind. "What's this thing do? It looks fancy."

Adam walked over and looked over the screen as it came to life. He scratched his chin and looked it over. "I have no idea. With all this high end tech… who really knows what it all does."

"Well it looks important." Guy shrugged and randomly poked at the screen.

"Will you two be quiet! I'm trying to figure out how to turn this thing on and get it working!" The main burglar in charge, Raphael, glared over his shoulder at them.

Chat Noir leaned over the control panel and rubbed his claw on his chin. "I think you have to type in a passcode or something."

"I think you need to type in a- WAIT A MINUTE!" Guy looked up and saw a man dressed in a tight black suit with cat ears and a bell. "What are you supposed to be? Some Cat-Napper?"

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ three that question? Or are you more of the mice type? I mean I can side with either. Sometimes I like one over the other. Depends on the time of day…." Chat began to rattle stuff off by touching each of his finger tips. "What I feel like eating…. Sometimes mice just really… hit the spot. Don't mew agree?"

"We were just gonna go look out for… someone." The two men spoke in unison with sweat dripping along their brows. They bumped into one another and went to walk into the other room when Chat Noir blocked them with his baton. "Hey, hey now, stray cats… What's the mews? Can't a cat play with his food for a while? You know how cats enjoy to make their prey suffer..." A smirk appeared on his lips that left the two men trembling with fear.

Raphael grabbed the USB drive from the computer and pocketed it. He ran up to Chat Noir and shoved the two men out of the way.

"You wanna fight? Fight me!" He hit his pecs with his fists and puffed out his chest.

"I'd much rather play a bit of cat and mouse if you Cat...ch my drift." Chat smirked with a wink and dodged each attack with a smug expression on his face. "Op! Missed me." He dodged another punch. "Oh! Missed me again!"

The burglar growled in frustration as he reared back to punch Chat in the gut. "Really?" Chat blocked his punch with his baton, causing the burglar to cry out in pain.

The other two rose up behind their boss and began to throw their own punches. "Hey, I got nine lives… You claw off one and I still got…" He counted on his claws, while he leaned on his baton. "Eight lives… So…" He leaned back more, bumping a strange terminal with his behind. "You have what…"

A blue beam shot out from the machine, causing Chat to fall back on his butt. The men were suddenly gone and he was left confused, rubbing his sore behind. He looked up and around himself to try and triangulate where the men went or what had even happened.

He hissed as he rubbed his behind, totally unaware of the men near him on the floor. They were the size of dust mites and in complete shock as dust flew up in plumes of smoke. The room looked like a vast desert made up of long flat white ground that seemed to never end. Their gaze slowly rose up to see a massive black mass with silver webbing patterns over it. Strong winds flew over them and knocked them over as the towering mass rubbed his behind and groaned.

"What is that?" Guy looked up at the expansive black structure and they ran as something massive came down towards them.

They yelled and scrambled far away before the massive black web of walls came down near them, causing dust to fly up and surround them in a fog.

Chat Noir used his palm to stand up and he brushed himself off with his hands. Dirt flew off his suit as he brushed his palms along it.

He sighed, "... Um, guys? Did the garbage bring itself out?". Chat stood up with confusion still on his face and replaced his baton on his back. He rubbed his hands against one another, as if, he had finished the job. "I guess I really am… the cat's me...ow." He tugged on his collar and looked up to the ceiling as he walked off with a confident gait, not noticing where he was stepping.

The men looked up to see that the massive blob had become a towering black building as a silver wall came down beside them and made their hair flow around their faces. They yelled as they were met with a metallic wall that rose up again. The men tried to run away, but froze when a massive paw print appeared above them.

They looked up with wide eyes as the paw print came towards them.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" They shrieked as Chat's boot came down and collected them into it's treads. They were coated in sticky mud and screamed each time his boot crashed down along the metallic floors of the science building.

"Oh no." Raphael looked up with trembling legs as it came flying down. "I'm not gonna die this way. This is not how I wanted to die!"

"Why is he so big?" Guy looked over at the other men.

"Because you idiot, we were shrunk by that machine or something. I really don't know what happened. It's all a blur." Raphael rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"So, uh… how are we getting ourselves out of this mess?" Adam looked over at their boss with an expression of confusion as he scratched his head.

"Well, we're in a sticky situation." Guy looked over at his friends with a sly expression and both of them gave him an unamused expression. "What? We're really sticking together now."

"UGH! Will you just shut up!" Raphael glared at him and yelled as Chat's boot came down again, causing their vision to turn black before the bright fluorescent lights reflected off the tile and in their eyes. Everything going from dark to light with each movement Chat Noir made.

"The catman did it, why can't I give it a go?" Guy shrugged as they flew up from the ground again.

Chat Noir left the science building after alerting the authorities of the break in. He saluted them with a smirk and extended his baton to take off once again to the hotel for the dinner party.

The three men screamed each time Chat Noir took off through the sky and they felt the mud start to fall to the ground below. Each particle of dirt could have been them falling to their deaths.

"This isn't good. We have to think of a plan." Adam looked over at Raphael the best he could.

The mud had coated their bodies like a sticky material that wouldn't let go.

"We have to grab his attention. Just have to wait for the right time." Raphael tried to think of a plan, while they flew through the city at Chat Noir's mercy.

Chat Noir was excited for the chance to dance with his lady and show her what she was missing. Chat landed down in front of _Le Grand Paris_.

He walked into the building and took in the lavish decor. He felt severely underdressed, but it was black suit attire after all and he was wearing such an ensemble. Maybe he didn't have a tie, but he thought he looked nice enough.

Chat scanned the room and found Ladybug standing off to the side, talking to Alya. She was probably getting interviewed for the _LadyBlog,_ or something, with the way Alya was flinging her arms about and how Ladybug was nervously rubbing the back of her own neck.

He took in her usual black spotted suit and how it accented her features. How her smile caught the light and made her glow. However, her body language was saying she needed help and he'd be silly to not oblige.

Chat took this opportunity to save the damsel in distress with his cat like charms. He smirked and walked up to the two women. He placed his arm around Ladybug's shoulders and smirked at Alya. "Sorry I was late, Bugaboo… I got a bit lost and found a few mice to catch. So, anything you'd like to ask the most cat-a-strophically handsome cat in all of Paris?"

"Not tonight, Chat Noir. Maybe next time." Alya smirked and took that as her cue to leave them alone.

"A few mice huh? Are you sure it wasn't a few fleas? You look rather mangey tonight, kitty." Ladybug grabbed his hand and took his arm from her shoulders.

"My hair often looks like this after I play with you, Bugaboo. Plus, catnap hair happens to be trending right now. Ask the biggest fashion mongul of Paris." Chat Noir winked at her and she rolled her eyes, walking towards the table of horderves.

"Gabriel Agreste? Have you seen his hair?" Ladybug crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

Chat tapped his chin and smirked at her, leaning on the table of snacks. "You're right. No wonder his hair's so stiff. The man hasn't played in years."

Ladybug groaned and picked up a macaron from a plate. "Do you ever stop?"

"Never. Fortunately for you I have a cat...tastic array of jokes." He smirked and pulled his baton from his back, leaning on it with a flirtatious smirk. "I know you secretly enjoy them."

Ladybug blushed and nibbled on the macaron, trying to ignore his charms.

"I can already tell this cat has made his mark on a certain bug." He winked at her. She gasped, shoved the macaron into her mouth and turned away from him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Not true, kitty cat." Ladybug tried to ignore him as he reached around her to grab a chip from a bowl.

"Oh…? Is a little bug sure or has this cat got it in the bag?" Chat winked and bit into the chip.

"Chat…" Ladybug turned around to only jump back in shock at how close he had gotten. She watched him slowly smile at her and her cheeks slowly reddened.

Chat watched her back away from him and he grabbed a red rose from the vase on the table. He bowed down and peered up into her blue bell eyes with the rose extended out to her. "Care to dance, M'Lady?"

Ladybug took the rose with an unsure hand and he took her other hand, bringing her out to the dance floor. _La Vie en Rose_ began to play and he held her hand into the air, while his other rested on her waist. He took her around the room and she felt like she was gliding on thin air.

"Where'd you learn to dance like this?" Ladybug was taken aback by how he spun her out and back in as they waltzed around the room.

"Well… if I told you… you'd know who I was… and we can't have that... can we?" He dipped her back with a warm expression and she touched his bicep, getting lost in his eyes.

"N-no, I-I guess not." Ladybug cleared her throat and tried to ignore how he danced or how the crowd seemed to disperse for them.

"Chat got your tongue, M'Lady?" Chat smirked at her and spun her again; before, he caught her once more against his body.

The three men on the bottom of his boot groaned and screamed with each move on the dance floor.

"We gotta get his attention. We gotta get out of here. I don't want to be this small anymore." Raphael growled in anger as the other two men became dizzy with each turn.

"How are we gonna get out of this situation, boss?" Guy screamed as Chat's boot came down again.

"I don't know yet, just stop talking a moment." Raphael yelled in frustration.

"Shall we fetch a drink, Bugaboo?" Chat Noir smirked at Ladybug and she gave him a mirrored expression.

"Are you calling me a dog, Chat Noir?" Ladybug raised an eyebrow at him. "Because… I can assure you I'm not some harmless puppy."

"Oh really? More of a tigress then?" Chat Noir winked at her and she pushed him away with a scoff.

"Same old… kitty cat. Trying to sink his claws into his prey." She held her fingers up like claws and walked back towards the horderves table.

Chat put his hands on his hips and shook his head, scoffing at her words. He walked after her and leaned on the table. "And… what if this kitty's only prey is a little... red... spotted... bug? Hm?"

She nearly spit out her drink as she choked on it.

Freshly baked croissants were carried on a silver platter over to the table.

Chat Noir's attention flashed over to the waiter holding the tray of steaming bread. He began to tap his boot on the floor as he watched the man bring the plate over.

Ladybug looked over to see what had caught his attention and she looked away with her arms crossed, feeling insecure. "Glad that a tray of _Tom and Sabine's Pâtisserie Boulangerie_ croissants are more of your prey than a little red bug." She pursed her lips as she became jealous.

Chat kept his eyes on the steaming baked goods, completely ignoring her words. His foot tapped uncontrollably as they set the tray down.

With each tap of his boot, particles of mud fell to the ground. The three men yelled and clung at the mud for dear life as it fell from around them like massive floating islands of Earth.

"This- this isn't good." Guy clutched at another clump of mud as the other let go.

"At this rate we're gonna end up as a small smear on the floor!" Adam yelled as he clung to what little mud was left.

"I don't think we have a choice, boys!" Raphael braced for impact as the rest of the mud let loose.

All three of them screamed as they free falled through the air and landed on the hard floor.

"Alright, we'll try and climb up to talk some sense into him. We need to grow up and he's our one way ticket to freedom. We can't be this little forever." Raphael looked up at the towering black mass as a gust of wind tried to knock him over with each tap of the paw print wall.

"Alright, who's first?" Guy looked from Raphael to Adam with an excited expression on his face as he rubbed his hands together. The men gave him a look and Guy's smile faded. "Fine. I'll go. Can't be too hard for this ant to climb."

Guy ran up towards Chat's tail and grabbed onto the stitching. Guy breathed hard as he looked up to see how far he had to climb.

He grabbed each stitch to climb up the cat man's tail. The tail slightly swayed and he lost his grip, sliding down the belt a few threads. Guy screamed and panicked, grabbing onto a thread for dear life. He panted and pressed his cheek against the material with his eyes closed as he gathered his courage once more. He cleared his throat and settled down; before, he continued on with his journey.

Guy groaned as he reached the buckle. He grabbed onto the slick metal and hoisted himself up to sit on it. He sat with one knee drawn up to catch his breath.

"He couldn't have incorporated stairs into his outfit?" Guy wiped the sweat from his brow.

He stood up and grabbed onto the top metal bar and swung himself up on top of the buckle. Guy grunted as he continued his assent, grabbing onto the honeycomb texture of Chat Noir's suit. He huffed and breathed hard as he pulled his body weight up till he reached the piping on Chat's back, where he stopped to rest again.

"It's the best boulangerie in all of Paris. You can't scold this kitty for being a little be...mews...ed with them. They're delicious and happen to be a favorite of mine." Chat grabbed one of the warm croissants and placed it into his mouth.

"Well…" Ladybug stole the flakey croissant from his hand and bit it. "I guess I can't scold a man with good taste." She winked at him with a small giggle and Chat's mouth fell open in shock as a shiver ran up his spine, causing his cheeks to flush.

Guy climbed up further and breathed harder with each pull-up that he did to get to where he wanted to be. He groaned and continued to scale the piping until he got to Chat's shoulder. He stopped for a moment on the slick leather line to catch his breath again. He wasn't in the best shape out of the three men. Raphael probably had a better chance than him, but he couldn't let that distract him.

"Well, I am a handsomely fit man with good taste, M'Lady. After all…" Chat slid behind her and put his hands on either side of her body, bracing himself on the table and leaning in close. "I love a woman with smarts. And her skin tight black spots don't hurt." He purred into her ear and caused her breath to catch in her chest.

Ladybug's eyes grew wide and she slipped from underneath his arms. "I can hear you purring. I think a certain cat has had too much cream for one night."

Guy grabbed ahold of the next honeycomb and pulled himself up onto Chat Noir's shoulder. He laughed and panted as adrenaline rushed through him. He was proud that he had gotten to where he wanted to be. Now he just had to reach Chat Noir's ear and then yell to get his attention. For once in his life, he had accomplished something and done it right. He hadn't failed his boss and that was new for him.

"Mmm… I don't think he's had enough." Chat smirked at her with his arms crossed over his chest and Ladybug choked on her drink again. Her eyes fell to a moving speck on Chat's shoulder.

"Did the cat catch a few fleas?." Ladybug tried to find an escape from Chat Noir by pointing out a few black dots on his costume; before, she walked away from him as she giggled behind her hand.

"Huh?" Chat looked over at his shoulder and saw a black dot on his shoulder. He cocked his head to the side and looked at the little moving speck with interest. "What's this? A little bug?" Chat brought his hand up and flicked the black dot with two fingers. "Nothing a cat can't handle."

Guy screamed as he flew through the air. All hope drained from his body. He had been so close to not failing. So close to making Raphael proud of him. So close... The wind rushed past in a high pitch scream like he was a bomb flying towards Earth. He looked down at a massive pool of white substance that was thick and creamy with flecks of black and green.

"Not onion dip! I'm gonna smell like it for days… weeks… eve-" He sank into the thick gooey mixture and swam up, gasping for air. "Now I'm truly in a sticky situa…tion…"

Chat Noir put a few chips onto a plate and put a dollop of dip beside them, not realizing that he had picked up a very special ingredient.

Raphael climbed up Chat Noir's back by gripping his fingers into the fibers of his suit. He looked over at the table and noticed some napkins on it.

"Ha! I got it!" Raphael jumped off of Chat's back and onto the table. He ran towards the black and gold napkins with determination. "If I can just rip off a piece then I can turn it into a paraglider and grab his attention."

Raphael grabbed a hold of the massive material and dragged it away after ripping a starting tear along the edge. He ripped off a piece and ran towards the edge of the table. He flew through the air and towards Chat Noir's face.

"HEY!" Raphael screamed as he flew past Chat's ear, swinging around his head only to yell again in the man's other ear.

Chat Noir dipped one of the chips into the onion dip and put it into his mouth. He sighed as the creamy concoction landed on his tongue. He knew it was bad for him, but it was so delicious that he couldn't seem to care at the moment.

He sighed and picked up another chip, dipping it into the onions and cream. Chat Noir looked over and noticed a girl sitting in a lavish arm chair, reading a book on Schrodinger. He smirked and watched her look over her black framed glasses. She mindlessly picked up a fruit tart and brought it to her soft lips. Chat got lost in her a moment, dipping another one of his chips into the dip.

She dropped one of the raspberries on her chest and squeaked as she looked around for a napkin. Chat slyly walked over to the girl in the chair and passed her a napkin.

"So, is the cat dead or alive?" Chat leaned on the wall with his elbow and crossed one boot over the other.

"Both?" The girl peered up at him after she cleaned the fruit from her shirt. "Thank you…" She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Chat Noir." Chat took her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles.

"Chat Noir." She smiled up at him and blushed.

"Well, if you had to choose… what would the state of that cat be if you did open the box?" Chat smirked at her and let her hand go to put another chip in his mouth.

Guy tried to swim away as he picked him up onto the chip with a giant pile of dip.

He screamed and tried to fight the current, but it was no use.

"I'd- I- I'd say that the cat would be alive." The girl got lost in his eyes and suave demeanor.

Chat suddenly burped as he held the chip in front of his mouth, causing a gust of onion scented wind to fly over Guy. Guy gagged and gasped for fresh air as his hair whipped back from the smelly wind.

"Excuse me." Chat blushed and cleared his throat. He half expected the girl to excuse herself and ridicule him for poor manners.

The girl laughed and set her book down. "I think you can do better than that."

Chat chuckled at her reaction, "Well this cat is full of purr...fectly claw-less jokes. That was only a short burp in the time wavelength, right me-ow?"

The girl giggled behind her hand and her cheeks flushed as he walked away from her and back to the snack bar.

Chat's stomach gurgled as he was about to put the chip into his mouth. He set the chip back down onto his place, poked his stomach, and spoke under his breath. "Hey don't worry, here comes another one. Don't growl at me. Plagg does enough of that already." He chuckled at his own words, forgetting that the girl was right there.

He picked the chip back up and cleared his throat; before, he opened his mouth to slide it in.

Guy looked into Chat Noir's mouth, noticing the strings of spit that ran from his gigantic top teeth to his bottom ones. How his tongue was coated in yellowish white streaks of onion dip. Guy watched strands of saliva fall from the roof and instantly knew where he was headed and he didn't want it. His heart raced and his panic grew as anticipation set in.

Suddenly a buzzing sound began near his ear.

Chat Noir shrugged it off and continued his conversation with the pretty girl that was in front of him.

"Here." Chat Noir smiled, set down his plate, grabbed her notebook and pen from the little round table beside her and began to scribble his number down. "That way you can reach me whenever you want help with physics or… phys ed." He flexed his biceps for her and smirked. "You can be my biggest fan." He winked at her and she giggled with a nod, holding her notebook to her chest.

Chat Noir picked up his plate and walked back to the snack bar.

"Garbage in…" Chat Noir shoved the chip into his mouth, sending Guy to be flung and spun around with the mixture of chips and dip. "Garbage out, as they say." He slapped his butt with a laugh.

He hummed and leaned back on the bar as another buzzing sound ran past his ear like the low hum of a bee. Chat spotted the offending black spot and followed it like a curious cat as he shoved one last dip coated chip into his mouth. He turned around to look at the table as another buzz sounded in his ears.

Chat raised his hand and swiped at the invisible noise near his ear. He growled under his breath and set his plate down. He searched around for the fruit fly that had been bugging him.

"I hate fruit flies. You can never see them. Can't a cat catch a break?" He spoke under his breath and finally saw it land down next to a plate of chouquettes. "HA! There you are…"

Chat Noir grabbed a newspaper from the table that had Chloe on the front page. He rolled it up and swung it at the small black dot, only for it to fly up again.

Raphael panted as he floated through the air yelling for Chat's attention over and over again. He threw his weight from left to right, avoiding Chat Noir's onslaught. "C'Mon man… I just need your help! Can't you help a fellow out?"

Chat Noir spun around, swiping at the invisible bug. Ladybug watched from across the room with an eyebrow raised. She had no idea what he was doing. He looked like some crazed cat chasing after an invisible mouse.

Raphael landed on the table, completely exhausted with no energy left to give. "Please, please man!"

The burglar peered up at Chat Noir with worry in his eyes. He felt like he was bargaining with a higher being. He didn't want to end this way. All he had wanted to do was impress his boss and get his men back to their normal size.

Chat Noir peered down at the squirming bug and an expression of interest fell onto his face. He smirked with a dark expression and pulled the newspaper back.

Ladybug flinched as soon as she heard the loud smack of the newspaper on the table top.

Chat growled as the black speck flew up again and buzzed near his ear again. He leaned his behind against the table and followed the flying fruit fly with his chartreuse eyes. He turned around to see it land back down on the table. Chat leaned over the spot with his rounded behind sticking out and his back arched as he focused in on the bug.

Chat smirked with a dark expression like a cat that was about to catch a mouse. He slammed the rolled newspaper back down on the table. This time he knew that he had gotten the bug. He picked up the newspaper and looked at the tiny black smear on Chloe's cheek. "Hey pal, looks like you made front page news. Not to mention… with the biggest queen bee in all of Paris." He laughed at his own joke and tossed the paper into the short trash bin that sat beside the table.

He grabbed his plate of chips and dip, continuing to eat it.

Guy slid down Chat's throat, trapped in a mixture of chips and onion dip. He screamed as he slid down the ridges of Chat's throat and dropped into the pit of Chat Noir's stomach. His heart raced and he flailed around, trying to get his bearings in the wet and slimy environment. It was dark and his voice echoed off the stomach lining as he screamed.

Guy got unstuck from the dip and ran at the wall with all of his strength. "I need out! I WANT OUT!" He slammed into the wall and punched it with his fists. "GET… ME… OUT… OF… HERE….!"

He punched at the lining and screamed as he slipped down into a pool of stomach acid and fluid. He panted hard, standing up again. Guy ran a hand through his hair, crouching down, letting the sobs take him under. He suddenly gathered up his courage and slammed himself into Chat Noir's stomach lining again.

"How about we go out for ice cream at Andre's after this little cat...tastic soiree?" Chat leaned against the wall with his elbow and watched Ladybug's reaction through his long eyelashes.

His stomach growled and he stood up straight with his lips pursed and eyes wide. He felt his stomach muscles tighten and a deep urge begin to grow. Chat looked around with a frantic expression as a sly smile formed on his lips. "Actually, let me take a rain check on that one."

He slowly inched away from Ladybug and towards a long hallway as anxiety set in. He panted and panicked as his stomach rolled and he felt nauseous. "I just need to calm down. Maybe, I'll feel better if I drank some soda."

Chat Noir took a deep breath and walked over to the beverage table. He grabbed a clear soda and popped it open, taking a sip from it.

Guy looked up as acidic liquid poured around him, taking him under the waves. The stomach emitted a deep growl and gurgle as Guy frantically grabbed onto the lining. "Did I do it? Did I get his attention?" A bubble scooped him up and trapped him within it's iridescent walls.

Guy was filled with enthusiasm as he drifted up to the top of Chat's stomach. "I'm free. I'm finally free!"

Chat Noir felt pressure build in his chest and he punched his chest, causing himself to burp. He chuckled and blushed with embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well that was a paws…sitively spicy furrball."

Ladybug looked over at him with a dumbfounded expression. Chat Noir peered at her with a shocked look on his face and blushed harder. "Whoops, sorry M'Lady. This _cat_ got a bit gassy." He chuckled and cringed at the situation as he became more embarrassed.

The bubble inside Chat Noir's stomach popped and the burglar fell to the bottom with a loud gut wrenching scream.

He panted and clutched at the ground as he talked to himself. "Calm down… calm down. There has to be an exit out of here. That's IT! Ladybug was there. So.. she will fix this. I just have to…" Liquid dripped onto his head and caused him to get up. He built up more courage and ran at the wall again.

He growled and tried to hit the lining over and over again. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THERE HAS TO BE A WAY OUT OF HE-" Suddenly, a wet slurping sound echoed off the walls. The whole stomach vibrated, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground again.

"Wha- what- what's happening? Chat N-" The duodenum popped open with a slick slurping sound as the contents of Chat Noir's stomach ran towards it, picking Guy up in it's waves. He peered down at the moving opening that resembled a giant fish mouth as it took in the stomach fluid in front of him.

He squirmed and tried to latch onto anything he could as he slid towards the pulsing opening. "No,no,no,no,NO,NO,NO! Help… ME… OUT OF HE…-" His voice rang out as he fought against the giant muscle that was contracting and pushing him towards the duodenum. Guy slid more and more towards the pulsing opening as the wet slurping sounds echoed around him. "No,no, no! This is NOT the EXIT I Wa...nt…" His voice was lost as he fell through the duodenum, suddenly finding himself squished between the spongy material of the organ. He felt like he had a boa constrictor wrapped around his body, squeezing the life out of him. Making it hard to breathe.

The pulsing ring closed and a loud rumble sounded from the other side as Chat Noir's stomach became totally empty again and vibrated like a rubber band after it's been held taut and plucked.

The duodenum squeezed and pushed Guy out to the other side with a squirt of fluid. He slid down into the long ribbed tube of Chat Noir's small intestine. "No, no, no, no…" He fell face first into a greenish-yellow blob.

Chat Noir heard his stomach gurgle again and he poked his claw into his lower gut, catching his small intestine with his finger.

"Okay, calm down, it's not that ba-" Guy stood up and wiped the goo from his wet clothes. The ribbed tunnel shook as something protruded from the wall and caused a slime bubble to wiggle. "Dear god…" Guy panicked as the blob loosened from the wall and captured him within it like a iridescent bubble. He screamed, "NO! NO! NO!" as the fluid within the bubble began to burn his skin, causing it to turn red and inflamed. He burst into screams as his skin heated up and began to melt. His agonized screams dissipated once more as he was trapped in the bubble of digestive fluid and was dissolved within seconds, leaving only his skeleton behind.

Chat Noir suddenly felt pressure build up in his lower stomach again, causing an ache to start in his lower back. His stomach erupted in a wet gurgle and he pressed his lips together as panic set in. He pushed his finger into his lower stomach, causing it to gurgle again. Everytime he poked his stomach, more noises echoed.

Chat felt the pressure build further and looked around frantically for somewhere to run to. He cringed and nervously giggled as his expression became saddened by his situation. "Why did I think eating that dip was a good idea? Shouldn't I know cats can't have milk?"

Chat Noir looked around the room for a place to hide so that no one could witness his unfortunate situation. The pressure built up and made its way downwards. He gasped and walked over to where no one was standing and released a silent fart. Chat snickered behind his hand, "Silent… but deadly."

Ladybug cleared her throat and he slowly turned around to see his lady with her hands on her hips and a disgusted look on her face.

"MY LADYBUG?" He put on a forced smile and held his baton behind him as he scratched one of his ears. "I… uh… I can explai-"

Ladybug waved her hands in front of her face. Chat Noir smiled at her with a cheesy grin on his face. He rubbed the back of his head and tried to ease his embarrassment with a pun. "Just… a little… cat-tulence, nothing to worry about… me...ow." Chat began to giggle and cringe as Ladybug turned around without a word and walked away from him.

"Bu-Bugaboo?" Chat Noir ran after her to try and fix the damage he had done.

He suddenly stopped when he saw a little black dot on the tile near his boots.

Adam looked up at the familiar towering black mass. The giant building bent down and got closer to him. He screamed and fell on his behind, scooting back towards a tall structure. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Oh, hi there little pal, you should be glad I found you before someone stepped on you!" Chat smirked down at the little bug.

Adam panted as relief set in. He had finally noticed them. There was hope. "Thank God! Chat Noir you have to-" A smile fell on Adam's lips as he was filled with excitement and relief.

Chat Noir lifted his boot and hovered over the black dot.

"Wait! What- What are you doing?" Adam began to panic again as the paw print hovered over his head.

"Taking the trash out, of course. It won't take out itself. So, let me help you join your little friends." Chat Noir stomped down and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head as he twisted his boot, as if, he was putting out a cigarette. Chat Noir picked up his boot and peered down at the smear of black. He leaned back with his hands behind his neck and smiled, "I am the best extermi-cat-or!"

Pressure built in Chat Noir's stomach again as urgency took over. He looked around, frantically, as he wrapped his arms around his abdomen. Chat Noir ran out of the room and into a long hallway, looking for a bathroom. His intestines gurgled as he groaned.

"No time." Chat Noir panicked as his anxiety flared.

The pain in his stomach increased and sent shivers down his spine as a tingling sensation ran through his noir kept searching around him frantically for the bathroom. He pinched his butt cheeks together and whimpered with his lips pressed tightly into a straight line as pressure built up in his behind. He looked to the left and then to the right, while he jumped back and forth from one foot to the other. Ladybug came around the corner looking for him, finding him in a panicked state.

Chat Noir ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Do you know where the litter box is?"

"Chat?" Ladybug gave him a concerned expression and he shook his head and looked down as his intestines gurgled once more.

He whimpered and his legs trembled as he complained more, holding his stomach.

"They're over this wa-" Ladybug jumped into superhero mode as she directed him toward the restrooms.

"Thank you, M'Lady." Chat ran into the restroom and Ladybug was left shaking her head.

She ran after him and stood against a wall, with one ankle crossed over the other one, as she heard the toilet flush.

Chat Noir walked out and froze in his tracks. "Can we uh… just go? I think you were right, Bugaboo. This cat has had enough cream for the evening." He burped and cringed with his stomach still in his arms.

"Oh… Kitty…" Ladybug shook her head, grabbed him around the waist, and flung her yo-yo through the window and out across the city. Ladybug focused on where she was going.

Chat peered at her with a nervous grin and held his stomach with his other arm, exhausted. "That was a nice afternoon, right… meow? I'm glad nothing bad happened, for at least one day, don't you agree M'Lady?" He smiled to try and break the silence.

"You mean except for when you farted and then got sick? Which by the way… was so… so attractive." Ladybug picked on him. Even though she felt bad for him, she was still upset about it.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! It was the onion dip!" Chat Noir argued as she set him down on a building. "Better out than in, right meow?" Chat laughed to try and heal his shame.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Is this an okay dropping point or do you need me to take you home, reveal your identity, and then I'll know forever who it really was… that decided to burp, fart, and explode in the 'litter box' of a fancy hotel."

"Ouch, M'Lady… has claws. This is fine." Chat Noir pulled his baton out from his back and walked up to her. He bent forward and kissed the back of her hand, peering up at her with emerald hued eyes. "Thank you for saving me again, M'Lady. You really are my lucky charm." He winked and extended his baton to head home.

Ladybug grabbed his bicep to stop him. "Um… Chat? Whatever did happen to those mice that you caught?"

Chat smirked back at her. "The trash took out itself. Then again… we all have our little secrets, don't we... Marinette?" He winked at her and vaulted away from her.

Ladybug rubbed the back of her hand and blushed as she slowly peered off in the direction that he had gone. The sparkling Eiffel Tower caught her eye and she smiled at it. "I will not love that mangy cat. Stop looking at me like that." She flung her yo-yo out and headed home.

000000000000

Adrien stood posing for a photo-shoot for his father's brand. He had woken up so early to get to the Louvre on time. His father had come up with this new concept of using artworks from the Louvre and incorporating them into ensembles for his spring collection.

Adrien posed with one of his hands in the pocket of his designer jeans, while he swiped the other through his blonde hair. He peered at the camera with an expression of want and sex appeal.

Vincent ran around taking shots from all angles when Adrien's stomach gurgled. Panic set in as a shiver ran through him and he stood up straight with his butt cheeks pinched tightly together. His lips were pressed together in a straight line.

"I need a break." Adrien burst out and ran before Vincent could approve of it.

He searched the whole area and finally found the restroom, where he ran inside. Adrien sat in the stall and rested his chin in his palms. "This is the second worst day of my life. Why did I think chips and dip were the purrfect snack?" Adrien grumbled as he shivered again from the pain, clutching his biceps in his hands.

"You do know cats can't have cream, right?" Plagg tossed a piece of camembert into his mouth.

"Oh yeah? Then why do you live off cheese?" Adrien challenged him with a raised eyebrow as he groaned more from his stomach turning over.

"I'm not a cat. I'm the God of Destruction. I don't have the same restrictions as a feline, kid. I live for excess and leisure. Everything dark, bad, and illegal… kinda my thing. _You_ on the other hand… can't eat dairy. What part of your _intelligent_ brain thought it was a great idea?" Plagg laughed and ate another slice of cheese.

"How can you eat in here? The smell of your Camembert is making me sick. Get it away from me." Adrien swung his hand at his kwami as he gagged.

Plagg scoffed and zipped into Adrien's shirt. "I could say the same for you."

"Shut up." Adrien groaned as he felt another wave of pressure hit him in the gut.


End file.
